


临时情侣

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克和布鲁斯这对临时组成的情侣并不是真正的临时情侣
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *DCEU巴里人设的描写有参考这个访谈——Ezra Miller分享了一些有趣的观点：“闪闪是Ringo Starr（披头士鼓手）他喜欢烦每个人，但不和任何人存有芥蒂。Uncle Fish Curry（海王）很易怒，Dad（蝙蝠侠）脾气也不好。神奇女侠就比较体贴，虽然也被闪闪烦到不行，但还是很体谅的。

1.

当巴里赶到会议厅的时候，会议似乎已经开了个头。他迅速扫了眼展示在各块屏幕上的报道，“不具有情感能力的超人依旧是地球的威胁”、“正义联盟因超人和蝙蝠侠的敌对关系而分裂是必然走向”等最近这几天被轮番讨论、对巴里来说已经失去新鲜感的文字扎入他的眼睛。

他大概也猜想到了这场突发的会议是为了什么。

“大家都清楚现在外界的声音远不止这些，”戴安娜向巴里点点头，没太在意他的迟到，“如果去网络上的社交媒体看一下的话，你们会发现关于我们内部关系、关于超人和布鲁斯的关系、乃至于有关你们的感情问题的讨论早就甚嚣尘上。”

“所以我和布鲁斯就要因此对外假扮成一对情侣？”克拉克的声音里没太大情绪起伏，不过仍能听得出尚未消化的惊讶，“我不是在没讨论之前就抢先反对，我只是……需要整理清楚原因。”

布鲁斯暂时还未表态，他只是维持着一种低沉的表情，在巴里看来，这已经是奇迹了。光是联想一下两个人平时不太对付的模样——没到针锋相对那么严重，但就是好像硬生生隔了一层什么似的——他就觉得戴安娜提出的这个方案几乎可以被称为危险。

虽然他不得不承认他还是有那么点儿期待的。

“因为你们两位始终是舆论的焦点所在，”戴安娜按了下遥控器，电子屏上那些过往的新闻报道如洗牌一般一页页叠加上来，“曾经被大肆渲染的那场大战的两位当事人可不是我、不是巴里、不是任何一位受人瞩目的超级英雄，而政府对你们的戒备和驱赶从未停止。”

“先生们，”作为今天这个临时会议的召集人，戴安娜双手撑回桌面，视线在克拉克和布鲁斯之间来回，“如今被描绘成不懂人类感情的危险外星人、和因为缺少感情才变成极端疯狂分子的主人公，并由此影响到联盟正常运作被卷进舆论风暴的也正是你们。”

别低估媒体和舆论的力量，它们在很多时候都足以杀人。戴安娜没把这句说出来，但她清楚这是在大家心底都一致拥有的共识。

“所以你觉得，如果他们成为公开的一对，就可以解决这所有问题了？”比起参与进这个决议的讨论，维克多的插嘴也许只是单纯觉得这种看似妥协的方案十分……新鲜。

“并不能，”回答他的却是克拉克，“然而舆论焦点会就此转移，政客们会失去可供攻击这个联盟的最好的话题，媒体们则会更专注于我和蝙蝠侠之间的关系，而不再是将我们各自夸大。”

他说完后和戴安娜对视了一眼，却也没忘观察布鲁斯的反应，“我理解戴安娜的意图。”

“我们什么时候要为了这些无聊的报道做出如此荒谬的应对方式了？”始终没说话的人不善地开了口。

“从你第一次买下那家杜撰了我和你的绯闻的小杂志社开始。”布鲁斯的反应完全在戴安娜意料之中，“而现实是你无法买下所有报社、电视台和杂志，无法收买政客，更无法堵住网络上几百万的讨论。”

“所以我就要和超人组成一对临时情侣来解决这一切？”布鲁斯挺直了腰，“为什么不能是其他任意两人，你和克拉克，巴里和亚瑟，我和……”

“我还小呢，”巴里小声嘟囔，他瞥着似乎已经处于爆发边缘的布鲁斯，连呼吸都放得极轻极轻，“亚瑟都结婚了，为什么还要打他的主意……”

“为什么不？这可以反击所有认为你们没有感情、极度危险的观点，可以证明联盟内部的团结，甚至是出于某种政治正确的目的，我们可以赢得更多的支持，”戴安娜略过了巴里的抱怨，一口气铺排出了她在决定临时通知这场会议时就思量好的一切，“别提找一位普通人，多普通的普通人才能够承受和超级英雄公开恋爱的压力？”

“布鲁斯，最初是你告诉我，我们并不是脱离于人类之外的联盟，”戴安娜用布鲁斯所付出过的实际行动来反驳，“我们仍需要人类乃至于政府的合作和支持，否则为何你只能通过和沃勒女士合作来得到我们的资料？”

“……确实顺理成章，”巴里再次适时开口，在被布鲁斯瞪了一眼后又低下了头，“我得说当时我也非常关注你们那场大战的报道，不过我认为媒体可没少煽风点火，如果你们那时谁能站出来接受个采访之类的……”

“那也许你和超人当初根本就不会打起来”这句话在布鲁斯再一次投来的视线中被硬生生咽了回去。

“……可笑。”布鲁斯掐断了巴里的话头。他突地站了起来，环视了一圈在场除了巴里之外把目光重心都放在他身上的其他人，扯着披风快步离开了。

“布鲁……”

“让我试试，”克拉克抢先戴安娜一步，阻止了她想要单独和布鲁斯谈谈的想法，“我可以和他通过以前的事件重新权衡利弊。”

克拉克在戴安娜不抱什么希望的眼神中追了上去，她看着他带上门，在一秒后突然担忧起了他们是否又会在那个房间再起争执。

“嘿布鲁斯……”关上门后的克拉克却只是走到正反手撑着桌子站立着的布鲁斯面前，伸手扶住了他的腰，他知道刚刚布鲁斯和他一样，表现出来的和内心真正考虑的并不是一个方向。反正在联盟的其他人面前扮作并不亲近这点上，他们已经得心应手。

“我想我们可以真的接受一下这个提议。”

布鲁斯没急着反对是因为他也确实在考量，“所以说你已经决定赞同了？”

“并不是简单的赞同或否决，”克拉克解释，他语速稍急，却仍保有十足耐心，“我只是觉得这具有一定的可行性。”

“想想我们曾经担心过的那些，舆论环境，联盟其他成员的想法，政府的反应……”他和布鲁斯在这一点上曾达成共识——两位超级英雄互为彼此的恋人、绝对比他们互为彼此的敌人更能激起风波，“但现在是曾经阻止我们公开的这一切促成我们‘在一起’，我们都清楚如今外界的所有声音，与联盟的实际情况都是完全相反的。”

设想一下，当全世界都认为超人和蝙蝠侠始终处于紧张的敌对状态、这个临时组成的联盟正面临分崩离析的边缘时，两位当事人却告诉全世界，实际上他们是一对情侣会如何？

“人们会开始辨别那些报道和社评的真伪，在谣言中寻找真相，他们需要真相，而我们接纳了彼此又爱上了彼此，这就是全部的真相。”

克拉克贴近他，扶上他肩膀的手又来回抚动了两下，“也许我们从这个方向尝试一下也未尝不可。”

“你是这么想的？”

“难道你不是？”克拉克歪了歪头，被布鲁斯思考时无意识舔唇的动作引诱，在他来得及收回那一点舌尖之前攫获了它。

“还有，我认为你刚刚的表演稍显僵硬了。”克拉克放开布鲁斯的嘴唇后，试图做出一点指导，“如果你表现得太过强势的话，戴安娜很有可能真的因此退一步，放弃这个提议。”

“同样，你表现得太急切了，”布鲁斯反驳回去，“随便谁看都会觉得你对这个提议简直迫不及待。”

“只有你会这么觉得，因为只有你最了解我，”克拉克纠正他，笑意从眼角释出，“你得体谅年轻人的真情流露。”

在结束对话之后，他们一前一后地出来，引起戴安娜担忧的是布鲁斯的表情比起离开时并没和颜悦色多少。

“先生们，”戴安娜这么问，却只盯着布鲁斯，“秘密会议开得怎么样？达成共识了？”

“我依然保持我刚才的想法，这或许是个快速平息舆论风波的方法。”克拉克在布鲁斯过度收敛的表演开始之前抢先回答道。

布鲁斯瞟了他一眼后终于看向了戴安娜，说话的同时，他的胳膊搭上了桌子，“那我只能说，我不反对。”

“唔，”戴安娜的手臂又收拢在胸前了，“很大的进步，我是否可以算作你同意了？”

克拉克多少有些紧张地看着布鲁斯，在看到他不发声却以耸肩来表示他的决定时才松了一口气。

“他们要怎么做？”通常在戴安娜与布鲁斯争论的时候，巴里、或者说其他任何人都不会突兀地插入进话题，但如今他实在忍不住了，“就这么飞出去，然后宣布他们俩——曾经人们眼中的死对头——如今要在一起了？这么突然？不早不晚偏偏在舆论爆发的时候？”

他想象的同时连维克多都强压下了笑意摇了摇头，“实在太刻意了！”

“也许我们可以从猜疑开始，”克拉克娓娓道来，“猜疑是一切谣言的源头，我们只需要一个源头，以我的经验来看，它会在媒体的各种加工中自己发酵演变。”

克拉克摊了下手，“虽然我现在已经不是星球日报的记者了，但向一两位旧同事提供一些照片和几个可信度看上去有百分之八十的传言总不是什么难事。”

“我依然认为没人会相信我们。”像他们商量好的那样，布鲁斯让自己的态度听起来软化的同时又似乎有所犹豫。

“噢，关于这点我毫不担心。”

布鲁斯喉间哼出的一声回应可算不得友善，不过戴安娜丝毫不在意。

“作为凡事都要做到尽善尽美的、联盟的顾问，我相信你不会搞砸的。”

“那我想我们得尽快，至少要赶在下一次的新闻标题变成‘正义联盟内部关系四分五裂、超级英雄成员们各自决裂’之前。”克拉克离开了自己的位置，走到了布鲁斯坐着的椅子后面、手撑着椅背飘了起来：

“那么布鲁斯，介意我今晚来哥谭走一趟吗？或许我还会通知一位正巧带着相机的记者朋友一起来。”

“抱歉又来晚了。”尚算融洽的氛围被亚瑟的声音打断，他得说，他真的恨透了这种临时会议。

然而布鲁斯只是瞥了他一眼，然后在克拉克笑盈盈帮他拉出椅子的同时直接离开了。

“我错过了什么？”要不是即使和他擦肩而过的布鲁斯面色不善、现在的气氛也不错到了一种奇怪的程度，他一般很少主动去打探其他同事之间又发生了什么。

“没什么大事。”

巴里窜到亚瑟身边，两只握成拳头的手“啪”得对撞，在亚瑟露出烦躁的表情以前，他又翘起了两根大拇指，然后指腹对着指腹贴在了一起。

“我们的主席和顾问，从今天开始，就是一对情侣了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“你是怎么拍到这种视频的？！”佩里在语气末尾升高了好几个调，吓得可怜的史蒂夫又抖了抖肩。

“一个还算可靠的线报……”他擦擦鼻子后又缩着脖子，打量起喜怒无常的佩里。

“我必须给你一个拥抱。”出乎意料的，佩里几乎是跑着绕过了隔在他与史蒂夫之间的办公桌，接着没有任何缓冲地抱了抱他，即使放开他以后，佩里依然觉得他那片已经不再有毛发覆盖的前额似乎都在闪闪发亮。

“我们的宗旨是什么？”佩里又回转身，拿起了那台存有尚算清晰的画面的小型摄像机。他再次按下了播放，控制不住笑意地看着小小液晶屏上超人抱住了看起来受了伤的蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠推开他，他们似乎争吵了几句，而后突然之间，超人的吻印上了蝙蝠侠的额头——哪怕隔着面罩，蝙蝠侠的情绪却也因此被安抚了，经过一阵似乎为了躲避的抖动后，再切回去时，画面中只剩下了半空中一道极速飞离的红色身影。

“回答我，我们的宗旨是什么？！”又欣赏完一遍的佩里又冲史蒂夫吼了一遍。

“做……做最有意思的新闻？”史蒂夫不确定地回答，如果不是他收到的那封匿名邮件实在太言之凿凿、触动了他作为记者的敏感神经，他是不会这么蠢一个人贸贸然跑去哥谭还蹲守到半夜的。同时他也真的没想到他能拍到这么有价值的一段、并且全程都没有被发现。那可是超人和蝙蝠侠！他觉得自己哪怕是一个呼吸的动静都不会逃过他们随便任何一位的眼睛，说真的他当时吓得连汗都不懂得冒了，他只是去了邮件中所指示的地点，他才刚找好他自认为还算隐蔽的藏身之处，超人和蝙蝠侠就出现了——而且是超人抱着蝙蝠侠一起出现的！

佩里重重拍了下史蒂夫的肩，接着又高高举起摄像机，“超人和蝙蝠侠是一对情侣，这就是最有意思的新闻！”

“不，我们不能确定他们是不是情侣，这段视频不能完整地说明什么。”佩里的反应让史蒂夫有了底气，他让脖子伸成了舒服的角度，也扬起了下巴，他可不打算用超人和蝙蝠侠制造什么惊天动地的大新闻，可以的话，他更想和那位匿名线人保持联系，接着进行一些跟踪报道，或许没准可以就此成立一个专题什么的……

“那有什么关系？”佩里完全没打算考虑史蒂夫的意见，“随便吧，我不在乎他们到底是什么关系，让全世界其他人去猜他们到底是什么关系吧，我在乎的是我们有了这个独家！”

“但是现在没人买报纸，”史蒂夫又垮下了肩，“那可是你说的……”

“噢，我现在不这么觉得了，”佩里的笑简直是从心底里喷涌而出的，“从今天开始，我相信我们的每一份报纸都会被人抢光。”

他抱着摄像机绕过史蒂夫大步跨出了办公室，而在大楼另一侧的克拉克也就带着微笑顺势离开了。

“你的前任上司听起来很兴奋，”戴安娜站在控制台前背对着其他人，不过谁都能听出她的心情不错，“显然你们还顺便解决了一下当今纸媒不景气的社会问题。”

克拉克抬了抬眉，不置可否，不过一旁垂着眼角表情冷淡的布鲁斯可不怎么受用。

“你们让他拍到了什么？”巴里不好确定自己对现状是抱着幸灾乐祸的心态或是什么，但他确实因为布鲁斯不怎么开心的表情而觉得有趣。

“去报纸或者网络上看吧，我相信再过……”克拉克瞥了一下时间，又状似无意地看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯则瞬时移开了即将相交的目光，“也许再过几分钟，全世界就都能看到了。”

“然后呢？”巴里的手肘撑在桌子上支起了他那颗好奇的脑袋，“然后你们打算怎么做？”

“如他们所愿，”克拉克敲敲桌子，“我们会出现在媒体面前。”

“什么？”久未发表意见的布鲁斯终于开口了，“我不觉得有这个必要，那段视频还不够？”

“我并不能保证之后会是怎样一种走向？”克拉克的话也终于让戴安娜回了头，“人们的猜疑永远是最难估测同时也最具有杀伤力的事物，你对此难道没有了解？”

“所以我们继在一个记者面前演戏之后，又要在成千上万的记者面前演戏？”布鲁斯嗤笑，“你倒是为了那些记者们的饭碗想了不少。”

“为什么要扯到这些？”克拉克毫不退让，他一向如此，若说谁是联盟中敢与布鲁斯争论的那个，除开戴安娜，显然就是克拉克了，“我只是认为我们应当在流言以另一种形式发酵之前去面对媒体，就像我们以前该做但并没有去做的一样。”

“我不会在公众面前再陪你演一场戏。”而布鲁斯和人争论时从不会刻意放高声量，他只是隐藏起那些起伏，使那些话语听起来变得不容置疑。

“这是我们最初就协商好的。”克拉克将捏紧的拳头放到了台面上，巴里则拉着维克多小心地后退了一步。

“我不记得我们有过任何协商。”

“男孩们，”戴安娜敲了下键盘，又走向了他们，“我不想打扰你们总是乐此不疲的争论，但是我想你们该看看这个。”

他们同时转头，屏幕上被放到极大的那个标题、和那张足够清晰的来自视频中超人亲吻蝙蝠侠额头的截图正待在屏幕上。

“哇哦。”感叹声来自两个人，但维克多的小小惊讶被巴里的声音盖过了，“你们真是……”

他还在组织的形容词被布鲁斯打断了，他不怎么感兴趣地扫了一眼文章里各种过于夸张的联想，又问了句，“满意了吗？”

“这还不够，布鲁斯。”戴安娜来回切换了几个网站，如今它们的首页已经被来自星球日报的独家消息占满，“我认为你应当同意克拉克的意见。”

“恐怕你也只能同意，”趁着谁都没注意到他俩的间隙，克拉克冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼，“因为我已经擅自联系过一些媒体了。”

巴里眼看着布鲁斯想撑着桌子站起来冲克拉克吼上一句什么，却被克拉克就这样拽着手臂拖离了大厅。他实在很少看到克拉克有这样完全不给布鲁斯商量余地的时候，这让他觉得惊奇。事实上，从他们开会决定要让克拉克和布鲁斯扮演一对开始，他就觉得无比惊奇了。

“我要回家看电视了，”维克多跟着戴安娜一起走了出去，又不忘回头看了看尚未消化掉刚才一幕的巴里，“你要一起来吗？”

“抱歉我来晚了。”亚瑟在远远地和戴安娜打过招呼后略微慌张地闯了进来，他在路上被一场突发的车祸绊住，而维克多只是拍了拍他的肩就离开了，显然此刻大厅中能和他对话的只剩下巴里一人。

“你们通知我是想让我来看什么？”

巴里提了一口气上来，嘴动了动什么都没说又把气咽了下去转而翻了个白眼。

“你还是回海底和你的鱼一起从电视上吧。”

在亚瑟的怒气浮现于脸上之前，迅速闪开的巴里又补充了一句：

“如果亚特兰蒂斯有的话。”

“准备好了吗？”在踏上那个楼顶的最后一刻，克拉克带着笑意从背后贴上了布鲁斯。

“随时。”布鲁斯也依从地向后贴了贴，克拉克身体上的热度透过制服传来。

“我觉得你总是演得不够自然。”克拉克笑着调侃，却也没忘咬住布鲁斯的耳朵迫使他转了下头方便他顺便偷走一吻。

“走着瞧吧，”布鲁斯推开了他，又戴上了面罩，“别太沾沾自喜了，年轻人。”

他们一前一后地顺着楼梯走了上去，以非常人类的方式。他们站在那些直升机的下面、扛着摄像机举着话筒的人们面前，他们清楚除了这些人之外，还有无数他们看不到的人在网络后、在屏幕前，屏息凝神地等着他们接下来要说的任何话。

“在大家提问之前，”克拉克先开了口，他很善于做那个只用一句话或是一个眼神就令人紧张不已的那方，过往媒体们形容超人脾气不好可绝非空穴来风，“我想先说一些话。”

布鲁斯和他并排站着，没打算去插手什么。他们没有讨论过在这个场合该做什么说什么，他相信克拉克不会出格，他也愿意在某些时候、把掌控权交给他。

“我相信一定有许多媒体好奇我为何会主动与你们联系，其实非常简单，我不想再对人们有所隐瞒，为此我站了出来，和我爱的人……”他没有去牵布鲁斯的手，也没有将他搂过来，任何老套的、那些人们所以为会出现的情节都没有出现，他只是偏过脸，郑重地凝望着蝙蝠侠：

“一起站了出来。”

布鲁斯看着克拉克的双眼，突然觉得要忍住笑变成了一件不容易做到的事。这个年轻的家伙啊，他想，他总是把一切爱意都表达得如此理所当然，仿佛任何人、任何事物都不会成为他向自己传递爱意的障碍。

为了代替那即将从嘴角泄露出的笑意，布鲁斯摘下了一只手套，转而去拉住了克拉克垂着的那只。

正准备说下一句的克拉克短暂地停了停，心里像盛下了全世界一样充足,“我只想告诉所有人，包括好奇我们、支持我们哪怕反对我们的人，只要你愿意勇敢面对，对你自己、对你爱的人来说，你就是一位英雄。”

有那么一阵，连不停发出咔嚓声的相机们都停止了工作，仿佛空气凝滞时间冻结似的，在场的每一个人都忘了自己该提什么问题、做什么表情，就只是安静地看着超人搂住了蝙蝠侠，吻上了他露在面具之外的嘴唇。那些准备好的、尖刻犀利的问题没了去处，只是短短的几分钟而已，这一块不大的空间就已经变成了超人和蝙蝠侠的主场。也许蝙蝠侠一个字都未曾吐露，但他就只是站在那里、站在超人身边而超人望着他就足以让人们明白，不久前星球日报发布的那个被无数人质疑真实性的照片和视频全部都是绝对真实的。

“哇，他们真的……”巴里从沙发上跳了起来，“他们……”

“他们怎么了？”维克多端正地坐在沙发上，比起对于电视里发生的一切，他似乎对巴里的反应才更为好奇，“那段话说得很棒，克拉克以前是位得过奖的记者，他完全有这个水平。”

“我不是说那段话，我是说……你不觉得奇怪？这该怎么形容？”巴里在屏幕前走来走去，等他停下来又看向电视荧幕时，直播镜头里的超人恰巧就这样在结束了一吻后抱起蝙蝠侠在人群的喧哗中离开了，他甚至注意到，蝙蝠侠的手是如此自然地勾住了超人的肩脖，而在那一刻，超人确实微低下了头冲别过脸的蝙蝠侠翘了翘嘴角。

而这一切都没逃过巴里的观察。

“见鬼了！”他的语气激动起来，语速也不可避免地变快。想想看吧，仅仅没多久前还在就如何“公开”的方式互不相让的两人、让所有人都被卷进剑拔弩张的气氛中胆颤心惊的两人，现在却全无隔阂地以此种亲密的身体接触“成为情侣”……

他可一点都不认为是自己大惊小怪或者反应过激。

“你看他们……”他的视线在维克多、电视屏幕之间来来回回，“演得跟真的一样！”

“我不知道你在激动什么，我只是觉得这很不容易，”相比巴里，维克多的反应则完全不同，对于目前的现状，他觉得自己作为他们的盟友所展现出来的理解力是如此贴心，“我确定这不会容易，但你看，他们做到了。”

“可是他们……”

“所以我不懂你的反应，我只会觉得超人和蝙蝠侠作为这个联盟的主心骨，果然永远值得我们信赖。”

巴里捧着脑袋皱起一张脸，看着平静的维克多不无骄傲地说。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“那么请容许我整理一下……”

阿尔弗雷德在要说下面的话之前，先往克拉克面前的杯子里沏上了一点热茶，克拉克垂着眼睛抬起的胳膊却因为阿尔弗雷德的话又缩了回去。他从不知道只是一个关系的转变，就能让阿尔弗雷德的可怕在他的眼里立体起来。

“你们的朋友以为你们是在假扮情侣让全世界都认为你们是真的情侣，而实际上你们也确实是真的情侣？”

布鲁斯扁了扁嘴放弃了要做什么辩驳，他和克拉克一个看着自己的膝盖，一个看着天花板，把默认当做肯定的答复。

阿尔弗雷德不是没有猜测过也不是没有做好准备，在某一个不起眼的阶段，他审慎地发现了布鲁斯对于超人的态度——不止是软化这么笼统——可以说已经变得截然不同。而他也不会真的简单地以为在玻璃房子里造成混乱的那些来客是布鲁斯带回的女士们造成的，他没有明确地捕捉到什么痕迹，但超人出入蝙蝠洞的次数确实以倍数在递增，而每次布鲁斯邀请他的新朋友们来做客时，他和克拉克的眼神交流也变得格外得多。

“您和您的母亲联系过了吗？”

“是的……在我们接受采访之前我们去见了她……”克拉克正端起茶杯，因为阿尔弗雷德投过来的视线又赶紧放下了。

“真希望我不是地球上最后一个知道的，”阿尔弗雷德拿下了眼镜放回了马甲的口袋里，“然而很不幸，我想我确实是最后一个知道的”

“……布鲁斯只是怕您……”克拉克看到布鲁斯的视线飘忽没打算还嘴的样子，也就干脆鼓起了勇气替他回答，“怕您无法接受。”

“我不认为我接受或者不接受对你们来说是重要的事。”他认为克拉克正直高尚，也温暖谦虚，他能在这个氪星人身上看到许多地球人都不曾拥有的美好品质——但这是基于他仅仅是布鲁斯的搭档、战友、朋友层面上的欣赏和肯定。他现在需要去消化去接受的，又何止是布鲁斯和一个氪星人成为情侣而且看起来他们都打算来真的那么简单。

“也不知道是谁以前反复让我敞开心扉最好能和超人成为朋友的……”布鲁斯假装不看向阿尔弗雷德，却不忘用小声的嘀咕赌气。在他和克拉克初初化解误会的那段日子，这几乎是阿尔弗雷德最希望他能够做到的事，虽然后来的发展确实超出了所有人的期望……

“我是希望肯特先生可以成为被你邀请到这里共进晚餐的朋友，”阿尔弗雷德一个转头就堵住了布鲁斯的小小怨气，“不是吃完晚餐后还能上个床顺带再吃个早餐的那种朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德说这话的时候没看着克拉克，不过克拉克还是觉得自己正泡在南极的冰川里，即使他并不会觉得冷，但这位老人却还是用眼神把他从里到外都冰了个透、僵得一动都不敢动。

“肯特先生，您知道我一直以来的遗憾是什么吗？”

克拉克尽量让自己看起来像个做错事的孩子，而做错事的孩子该做的就是对大人所问出的问题点头或者摇头，所以他摇了摇头，也没去问是什么。至于布鲁斯，从头到尾都只敢在那张椅子上坐着，就连不情愿的表情都不敢流露得太明显。

“韦恩家到现在仍没有一个子嗣，而现在布鲁斯少爷又和您在一起了。”

“后代”这个词对布鲁斯来说就像是一个魔咒，每次他只要从阿尔弗雷德口中听到类似的字眼都能立刻被消下所有火，哪怕脑子里的一万根神经都开始相继爆炸，他也只能乖乖闭嘴、用别开视线装作听不到一样来应对。

“其实如果您愿意的话……”克拉克却比布鲁斯要镇定得多，尽管他看起来还是战战兢兢的，不过那张看起来耿直又本分的脸总还是让人难以真的对他有所抱怨，“我可以和您聊聊我所了解的的基因合成技术，虽然那一度让我的星球失去了选择的权利。”

他感受到布鲁斯也开始瞪着他了，这确实是布鲁斯不愿和他谈及的话题，不过如果阿尔弗雷德感兴趣的话——

“氪星的中枢宝典就在我的身体里，所以……”

“所以您是那么强大，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德像是又忽然对子嗣的问题不感兴趣了，他少有地做出了打断对方说话这种不礼貌的行为，看着克拉克的表情也格外强势严肃。

“您强大到令人望而生畏。”抛开那些优秀的品质，超人自身的强大是谁都无法忽视的事实，他不止是因为产生了要将布鲁斯交付于某个人的失落才会变得如此刻薄，他最担心也最忧虑的从来不会是这个——

“所以，别伤害少爷。”

克拉克显然愣住了，布鲁斯也一样，他的手无所适从地从腿上放到了桌子上最后又拿了下去。在他们做了这个决定之后，他甚至花了一整晚来打了一篇长长的草稿，如果阿尔弗雷德问他爱布鲁斯什么的话，他会回答这位老人家他爱布鲁斯的坚韧，爱他的偏执也爱他的善良等等等等；如果阿尔弗雷德质问他有什么目的，他会告诉这位老人家他们只想彼此陪伴，如果……

但阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯的爱确实比他对布鲁斯的，还要深得多。

“我向您发誓，”克拉克端正地坐直了，坚定诚恳地望着阿尔弗雷德，“永远不会。”

“那么我先去准备别的了，”在静谧了几秒后，阿尔弗雷德转过身只留给他们一个似乎如释重负的背影， “肯特先生，今晚留在这里一起吃晚餐吧。”

阿尔弗雷德的态度转变不明显，不过足够布鲁斯和克拉克松一口气了。但那种仿佛从阿尔弗雷德手里抢走了什么珍贵宝贝的感觉仍让克拉克多少有些不安，他胆战心惊地在韦恩大宅里留了宿，当他规规矩矩地躺在客房里注意着布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德带出的任何一点细小动静时，他是无比怀念布鲁斯那幢玻璃房子。好在到了后半夜，来自瞭望塔的呼叫解救了他。为了延续之前一贯的、联盟众人所以为的他和布鲁斯的关系，他们依然去了不同的地方处理问题，也刻意错开了时间回到瞭望塔。

“他们都解决了吗？”亚瑟回到瞭望塔的时候，大厅里只有第一个回到这里的布鲁斯。

“嗯，很顺利。”

“我看到那段采访了，”他看了圈空旷的大厅，像是不太习惯这种严肃气氛似的只好随意扯开了一个他认为很适合聊几句的、近日的话题，“你和克拉克配合得不错，说真的我以为你不会愿意做到那种程度呢。”

亚瑟回想了一下他熟悉的这两个人在一片寂静中拥吻在一起的画面，肩膀不免还是抖了一抖。

“……应该的。”布鲁斯还是因为亚瑟的话停下了手里了事，他微抬了抬眼，却没看向亚瑟。

“不过想想你当时为了找到我的那种执著劲，和克拉克演几场戏确实也不算特别难。”

“哇哦，又在聊只有你们两个知道的那点往事了。”巴里又不知什么时候窜回了他俩身边，他爽朗地加入了调侃，克拉克则跟在稍远一些的、他的身后。

“你提过那么多次，所以布鲁斯来找你时到底是什么样子？”巴里开着玩笑蹦跳着勾上了亚瑟的脖子，在他的手不怀好意地又要去揪亚瑟的胡子前被他稍显不耐烦地推开了点，“我们可都只知道你把他扔到墙上之后的故事。”

“你想象一下一个人在那种气候下翻过好几座山会是什么样？那时布鲁斯的胡子都蓄成了这样，”一向懒于加入这种闲聊对话的亚瑟为了应付巴里，也就硬挤出了一个回答，他把手放到自己下巴前，凭空随意划拉了几下来借代了语言描述，“我不太擅长形容。”

“胡子？你说他——”巴里张着嘴看向布鲁斯，把那一长串“那个总是光鲜清爽的布鲁斯”好不容易憋在了心里，“还有不剃干净胡子的时候？”

布鲁斯终于彻底没法再专心于手上的事，他甚至没法去瞪巴里而是只能目视着克拉克正在离他们越来越近。他咳了一声，希望巴里或者亚瑟明白这个话题可以到此为止了。

“是那种被我们称为‘可爱’的猫科动物？你是在说蝙蝠侠——可……爱？”巴里却偏巧要和布鲁斯的暗示背道而驰，不仅如此，他还把一整句话的末尾夸张地拖长了尾音。

克拉克就在这个当口在亚瑟的身后以非常大的动静落了地，而布鲁斯清楚地看到他隔着巴里和亚瑟两个人对他不悦地挑了挑眉。

“亚瑟，”布鲁斯退出了亚瑟所能触及的范围，同时避开了克拉克的视线沉着嗓子开口了，“暂时这里没有什么事了。”

通常当布鲁斯说出类似的话，就代表着他已经在用最礼貌的方式请他离开了。他也没准备在开完布鲁斯的玩笑后再在这里多作逗留，毕竟克拉克从脚踏上地面后就一直站在他背后没有挪动过，而他正盯着自己这件事他不必回头就可以确认——该死的超人是打算对他用热视线吗？否则为什么他的背后一阵焦灼？

他还真不记得自己什时候得罪了这个脾气有时候比自己还硬的家伙。手中的三叉戟转了转，亚瑟跨开了两步朝在场三人——包括不知道什么时候又站到了布鲁斯身边的克拉克点了点头就算作道别接着赶紧离开了。

“所以你还蓄过胡子，”克拉克注意着巴里跑开了才倾到布鲁斯耳边，“而且只有亚瑟见过。”

布鲁斯想说什么，却因为又回来了的巴里没说出来，他朝上翻了翻眼珠，实际在克拉克站在亚瑟身后看向他的时候，他就猜到了超人想问什么。其实他从来就没打算告诉克拉克这些有关联盟成立前的诸多小事，他不认为有什么在这些无关紧要的细节上浪费时间的必要。

“我还有些事要处理。”他干脆地打消了克拉克的念头，“一小时后我们蝙蝠洞见。”

巴里捧着一盒曲奇跑回来时只听到了最后那句，他冲也消失的布鲁斯做了个讨好式的敬礼动作表示收到后正准备也回去休息一会儿，却猝不及防被克拉克拉住。

“你们刚刚在聊什么？”

“布鲁斯没跟你说过吗？”巴里回答得漫不经心，“就是那些你错过的事，你知道的，那个时候你还……”

“那么我究竟错过了些什么？布鲁斯确实只是简单地向我讲述了一下招募你们的过程。”克拉克还是笑得十足和煦，但巴里却不知何故觉得克拉克的眼神里带着点别的含义，这使得他咽下了嘴里正咀嚼着的那块饼干后没再敢往嘴里送上另一块。

“为了邀请亚瑟他可是费了不少力气，不对，等等……”巴里反射性地警觉了那么一下，在布鲁斯不知情的情况下告诉克拉克这些他至今都不知道的过往可未必是个好主意，“你为什么突然对这个感兴趣？”

克拉克一点被反问的窘迫都没有，他的语气听起来还是那么正直恳切，“我想通过多了解点联盟成立初期的事情来消除一些我和布鲁斯之间的隔阂，毕竟你知道，我们现在……”

“我看你们昨天不是演得还挺像回事儿的吗……”虽然这么嘀咕，但克拉克此刻的表情完全称得上既真挚又和颜悦色，巴里在心里飞快地又为克拉克设想了许多理由：他是联盟的主席，这个联盟对他而言也非常重要，他对没能参与建立的过程始终抱有遗憾，布鲁斯没告诉他也许只是忘了，忘了就说明这些事并不重要……

“听说他们见面的第一天，亚瑟就把布鲁斯拎起来按到墙上了，不过就算是脾气那么暴躁的亚瑟也拿布鲁斯没办法来着，后来他还就这件事向布鲁斯婉转地道过歉，”每次聊起布鲁斯不那么“蝙蝠侠”的一面时总能让巴里兴致勃勃，“虽然最开始他俩看上去不是那么合得来，不过没想到在战斗时布鲁斯和亚瑟还挺有默契——”

“当然现在的话我还是认为你和蝙蝠侠更有默契，”巴里短暂地岔了下又很快恢复正题，“还有，‘我还挺喜欢你像只蝙蝠一样的’这句话亚瑟最开始可说了不少次。”

“巴里，谢谢你告诉我这些，很有趣。”克拉克若有所思着轻柔地拍了拍巴里的肩。

“是挺……有趣的……”巴里也就顺着克拉克的话附和了一句，他猜想自己是多心了，否则他怎么从克拉克的表情中看出了一丝——阴沉的不快？

“不过我想我有必要现在去一趟亚特兰蒂斯了。”

“但是蝙蝠侠刚刚不是让我们一小时后去找他……”

“我知道，稍后我会来的。”克拉克起初还是按正常的步速背向着巴里准备离开，在他回答完这句后，巴里看到他已经明显地失去耐心开始慢慢飘到了半空中。

“可是你去干什么？联络感情？不如带上我一起？”巴里的好奇心又被勾起，他还是追上去了两步，比起对克拉克这个突发举动的好奇，他对亚瑟的海底王国更感兴趣，如果可以的话，他也想亲眼见证一下亚瑟到底会不会和鱼说话。

“下次吧，”克拉克还是在空中侧转了下身关照了下巴里，如果巴里足够细心的话，会发现克拉克脸上已经没有什么和气的笑意了：

“我有些重要的私事必须和亚瑟谈谈。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

克拉克花了比他设想的、更久一些的时间来到蝙蝠洞的时候，巴里和布鲁斯已经完成了一部分的工作。巴里雀跃地问他有没有带两条珍稀的海鱼回来，不过他得到的当然只会是令他失望的答复。在工作完成后克拉克和巴里一起离开，他甚至还耐着性子和巴里一起吃了晚餐。等他再回到瞭望塔时，布鲁斯已经坐在操控台前了。他静悄悄地从背后抱住了布鲁斯，在他能抗议以前，就把他抱到了那张离他们最近的会议桌上。

“克拉克，别忘了我们还在值班……”

“不会有人来的，”克拉克把布鲁斯推倒在桌子上的时候，贴心地护住了他的后脑勺，“今天的值班表上只有我和你。”

在以前，这种共同值班的日子对克拉克来说就是可以在瞭望塔光明正大和布鲁斯独处的好时光，即使没有任何情况只是两个人单独在一起待着，也能让克拉克倍觉温馨。

更何况去完一趟亚特兰蒂斯再回来的他，心情可是比平时还要亢奋那么一些。

“唔，”布鲁斯放任了克拉克在他的颈项处流连的唇，“我很好奇你今天去亚特兰蒂斯的时候有没有给湄拉带礼物。”

“巴里告诉你的？”克拉克没觉得意外，就算布鲁斯不提，他也会主动和他聊聊这件事。

“我不需要任何人告诉我任何消息。”布鲁斯可没在炫耀他的无所不能，他只是想让这个偶尔过于冲动的男孩明白他并不是太赞成他的做法，“所以你找亚瑟聊了些什么？”

“一些你没告诉我的，”克拉克眯起了眼睛，语气听起来略显危险，“我就暂时不追究你为什么没告诉我那些了。”

“然而你的表现证明了我不告诉你是对的。”

克拉克没打算和布鲁斯玩这些文字游戏，若是和布鲁斯争辩的话，可能争到明天一早都不会有什么结果，他太了解这点，所以也就干脆地转而用行动表达不满。

“我不这么觉得，说起来，你不打算再蓄一次胡子给我看看吗？”克拉克在说这话之前用他那颗虎牙在布鲁斯的喉结上不轻不重地嵌了个印，换来的是布鲁斯反射性地用膝盖顶撞了他一下，“连亚瑟都说那样子可爱极了。”

“……亚瑟不会这么说的。”

“但他确实说了喜欢你不是吗？”克拉克歪着脑袋，明知故问，哪怕亚瑟已经向他解释过那个喜欢所引申的含义和克拉克对布鲁斯的喜欢完全不同，他还是不放过这个能在布鲁斯面前展示小心眼的好机会。

“嫉妒只能凸显你的幼稚。”布鲁斯又用膝盖去蹬他以示抗议。

“就当我幼稚吧，”克拉克腾出手掰过布鲁斯那条不太老实的腿，引导着它绕住自己的腰让两人贴得更紧密后，又在布鲁斯的下巴上印了几个吻，“我错过了太多。”

布鲁斯轻吸了一口气，而克拉克则迅速地感受到了他胸口传来的震荡，这让他意识到自己又引燃了布鲁斯的内疚——无论他和布鲁斯聊过多少次，布鲁斯总对因他的错而造成的那段灰暗回忆觉得抱歉。

“停止你的歉意，”他向上爬了点儿，俯视着布鲁斯，“我就只是太好奇你蓄胡子的面貌而已。”

“……也许我们一起去爬一趟雪山，”每次克拉克用那双蓝得透彻的眼睛诚恳地注视他时，总能让他有点喘不过气，让他不自觉变得柔软，“骑着马，去一座谁都找不到的村庄住上几天，然后你就会看到那些烦人的胡子了。”

克拉克用鼻尖蹭住布鲁斯额头的举动来表达了他的期待，他的缱绻总是如此直白而热情，布鲁斯揽住他，决定不再责怪他擅自去找亚瑟的行为。

“但是让亚瑟知道了真相也不是没有收获，”克拉克回到了刚才的话题，“也许大家对于我和你在一起这件事并不会有我们想象中那么大的反应。”

这几天来的外界舆论，确实比他们曾经所预料得要可控制一些，反对的声浪不是没有，政府对此的担忧也依然存在，连沃勒女士都在第一时间和他通了话。从正面的反应来看，更多人开始相信超人也不过是一个拥有普通人类感情的氪星人，似乎在感情这件事面前，“氪星”和“超能力”这两个前缀变得不那么重要了，他们仿佛从这件事中读出了超人面对世人的坦诚，也有些不怀好意的人自以为是的就此发现了超人除了氪石以外的弱点。所以，布鲁斯没有对克拉克的说法立刻予以否定或肯定，他只是沉吟着补充了一句，“除了巴里。”

“是的，”克拉克想到巴里，不自觉笑了，“除了巴里。”

“嘿你们谁看到了一双鞋我把它……”

巴里觉得他今天真的做了无数个错误的决定。比如他在换下制服后忘了带走那双他第三喜欢的鞋，比如他明明可以第二天再来取却突然想要在这种半夜时分来瞭望塔一趟，比如他完全可以在进来前打个招呼给还在这里值班的两个人留出一些准备的时间。而每一个错误的决定都像是蝴蝶扇动了一下翅膀，在一连串的演变后导致了他此刻非他所愿地看到了克拉克抱着布鲁斯躺在这张会议桌上的场景。

“你们在……”

“培养感情，为了——你知道的。”克拉克没流露出惊慌，因为那会显得可疑。他维持着正常的情绪，回答得极快，布鲁斯则尽量让自己不要去注意巴里无法合上的嘴以及在他和克拉克之间来来回回的眼神。

其实在巴里偶然“撞见”他们之前的那几秒里，克拉克完全有能力抱着布鲁斯一起消失然后再从某处各自出现（反正他们向来是这么办的），但克拉克并没有如往常一样采取这种方法，而布鲁斯也不太想去追究他为什么没有这么做。

“……那……如果你们是为了培养感情的话，”巴里让自己的表情尽量看起来不要那么扭曲，“我也不介意把我在瞭望塔里最喜欢的这张桌子让给你们，只要你们记得一会儿擦干净。”

他可不想明天在桌子上看到什么奇奇怪怪的痕迹，那会让他再也不想坐在这张桌子边参与任何一次会议。其实现在也好不到哪去，他保证明天开始只要他一看这张桌子，就会想起克拉克压着布鲁斯的肩捧着他的头把他按在桌子上、而布鲁斯的一只脚还勾住了克拉克的腰这种无比诡异的场景。

三个人之间短暂地流淌过一阵怪异的、似乎是各怀心事的沉默，巴里看到布鲁斯率先做出反应，他把勾住克拉克的脚放下来后推了克拉克一下，他自然推不动，不过这多少是一个明确的示意了。这很好，巴里想，接着他们的主席就应该若无其事一般放开他们的顾问，然后爬起来，三个人装作什么都没有发生过一样各自走开、忘记这段对彼此来说应该都很尴尬的插曲……

“好啊，”结果克拉克只是攥住了布鲁斯为了推拒他才放到他肩膀的手，并且扭头冲巴里单纯地笑了一下，“我们过会儿整理。”

“你们敢相信吗？克拉克就保持着那种姿势一动不动，笑得比平时还要端正！”巴里在其余三人面前来来回回，言语间想要倾吐的急躁展示着他受到了多大的冲击。

“你是不是描述得太夸张了？”维克多是唯一一个给出反应的，戴安娜正捧着笔记本埋头研究着什么，仿佛克拉克和布鲁斯只要不是又打起来就行、至于他们之间发生了其他任何事都不在她的操心范围之内。而一言不发的亚瑟，就只是抱着一瓶酒独自占据了一整张沙发，面无表情地按着电视遥控器。

“你觉得我添油加醋了？”巴里极尽夸张地大声反问，换来的是维克多真心实意的不解。

“……毕竟我又没亲眼看见，”维克多一本正经地反驳，“何况我认为布鲁斯私下不会让克拉克太过接近他的个人安全范围。”

“搞得好像从头到尾就只有我在大惊小怪一样……”巴里不理解其他人的无动于衷，就像其他人无法理解他的疑神疑鬼一样。他放弃了向众人阐述他在意的只是布鲁斯和克拉克近来的反常行为、就好像他们有事在瞒着大家一样。在没能得到预想的讨论后，巴里还是去到了沙发旁，拍着坐垫让亚瑟折起腿，让他在沙发上辟出一块空间后窝了进去。

“说起来，克拉克白天不是去找你了吗？”他抢过了亚瑟手里的遥控器，又随意地停在了播放时事新闻的频道上，电视里坐在圆桌旁的那几个专家正在绘声绘色地讨论着超人和蝙蝠侠恋爱是否会对世界的现有格局造成什么影响。

“嗯。”亚瑟隔了半晌才含糊应了一声算作回答。

“他找你聊了什么重要的事？”

“……没什么大事，”他翻了翻眼睛，不太想提似的，“你把我叫上来是为了什么？看电视？我说了，亚特兰蒂斯也有电视。”

“可是克拉克看起来就像是为了布鲁斯去找你的，”巴里决定不拐弯抹角，“他向我打听了很多事……拜托我又不蠢！我差一点以为他要来找你算账。”

亚瑟回忆了一下他和克拉克的约定，决定不去惹那个看起来比自己脾气还要硬得多的氪星小子，“从刚才开始你就……你到底对他们在好奇些什么？克拉克只是来做个客。”

“你不觉得他们很可疑？”巴里并不死心，他压低了声音，“我总觉得他们有什么事在瞒着我。”

“谁还没点秘密。”亚瑟把酒塞给巴里，被他不怎么乐意地又推了回来。

“那你的秘密是什么？”

“我其实不和鱼说话。”

“骗子，”巴里从沙发上跳了起来，“布鲁斯明明说过你还会和鱼聊天。”

“他骗你的。”而且他骗你的可不止这一件事。亚瑟好像突然间体会到了克拉克和布鲁斯在巴里面前装模作样的乐趣，他开怀地笑了起来，结果看到巴里又晃着脑袋一脸纳闷地跑开了。

巴里的那团疑惑在忍到第二天的会议结束后终于爆发了。其实一整个会议期间他都有些坐立不安，就好像光是看到这张桌子就能给他带来巨大的阴影——更别提突然之间又好像变得疏远而生分的克拉克和布鲁斯。他在布鲁斯离开的走廊上拦住了他，而布鲁斯早就察觉到巴里根本不会被抑制住的那点好奇心会驱动他问什么问题了。

“你不觉得……”巴里欲言又止，布鲁斯既没去催也没去问，他明白巴里绝对不会忍住，毕竟他就是这么个总是反复问他的超能力到底是什么的个性。

“你不觉得仅仅只是为了在媒体前做几场戏却要付出这样的代价牺牲太大了吗？”他确实没忍住，这促使他一口气说完了。但比起问问题时的一鼓作气，说完后他又识相地迅速闭了嘴、转着眼珠瞅着布鲁斯，等待他会如何做出回应，也可能他什么都懒得说，只留给巴里一个“你少管闲事”的侧脸。

他也并非真的想过问这些和他无关的事，只是老实讲，他实在想象不出来，被那样一具钢铁之躯压在桌子上又摸又抱的——巴里曾经在得到克拉克的许可后戳过他几下，说真的他觉得手感和戳一块刚从冰窖里拿出来的铁块没太大差别——更别说这一大坨沉重的钢铁还是布鲁斯曾经的死对头。也真是难为了在他眼中堪称宇宙第一有原则的布鲁斯做出了那么大的牺牲，所以……

然而他意料之外的看到布鲁斯的嘴角抽搐了一下，极其隐蔽，不过他还是捕捉到了。

布鲁斯看向了巴里，巴里也挺了挺背，忐忑地站直了看他。

“……还好。”

在这令巴里煎熬的一分钟的静谧过去之后，一如既往冷漠的布鲁斯用淡淡的语气，给出了沉着的回答。

这回轮到巴里的嘴角抽搐了一下。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

巴里的疑虑在众人的不闻不问中无疾而终，布鲁斯和克拉克在大家眼里还是维持着友好又小心的距离，仿佛那天晚上撞见的场景只是因为他跑得太快进入了不同的世界所看到的——毕竟据布鲁斯所说，要不是他确实从未来穿越回来提醒布鲁斯要找到他们，这个联盟恐怕还不会有契机被组建。

假如他更敏锐一些的话，他会发现超人和蝙蝠侠在战斗中并肩作战的次数多了起来，而超人出现在哥谭并被拍到的频率也逐次增多，只是如果他去问他们中的任何一方，都会被“你不是知道吗？我们需要外界认为我们是一对”理所当然地搪塞过去。

“戴安娜……”巴里又赖到了似乎总有事可忙的戴安娜身旁，“你真的不觉得克拉克布鲁斯在瞒着我们什么吗？”

“我反而更好奇，你为什么突然之间这么在意？”

“我本来是不在意的，”他回忆着这一连串奇异想法的源头究竟从何而来，“但克拉克的表现就像在是告诉我‘嘿巴里我有事瞒着你但是我不打算告诉你’。”

“结果你就正好中了他的计。”戴安娜因为巴里又苦恼的表情而发出轻笑，“如果他们真的是一对情侣，你会是什么看法？”

“我不知道，不可思议？”巴里发现自己似乎从没思考过这个问题，困扰他的始终都是蝙蝠侠和超人到底瞒了他一些什么、而不是超人和蝙蝠侠真的是一对这种假设，“他们看起来根本不像能成为一对。”

“为什么？”戴安娜问这话的时候自己也考量了一下，发现她的答案和巴里的答案可能会完全不同，而原因不止是基于她认识这两人的时间要比其他所有人都更久一些。要知道，布鲁斯因为克拉克可是做出了不小的改变——各种层面上的。

“先入为主的印象？”巴里朝上翻着眼睛斟酌，“何况他们无论从想法还是作风上都像是完全两个世界的人，不，不对，他们本来就是两个星球上的人。”

“是这样吗？”戴安啊停下了手中的事，认真加入到了这个她随意提起的话题，“但是他们在作战时总是很默契。”

“那个我不否认。”巴里点点头，“而且说起来，似乎平时无论他们如何争论，最后总有一方会主动妥协。”

——就好像谁都拿谁没办法一样。这是戴安娜早就习惯的事，不过在此之前，她从来没有特地去注意过。

“而且那和我们都拿布鲁斯没办法的感觉不一样……”巴里自言自语起来，“克拉克并不怕他，可是又好像确实很怕他……”

他“啊——”了一声之后又抱住了脑袋，像是完全迷茫于如何完美形容出克拉克和布鲁斯之间那种总是让人捉摸不透的张力。

“嘿，先别讨论那些了……”

“谁去通知一下亚瑟回瞭望塔，”维克多的声音传来，他正下载着最新热点新闻，并且他觉得他有必要第一时间通知两位当事人，“你们得来看看这个。”

“这实在假得好笑！”巴里不停摇着头，他的手在正播放的视频画面上来来回回，那上面是超人由远至近极速飞现的红色身影，而离镜头更近一些的人物则是蝙蝠侠，在一阵画面抖动、烟尘散去过后，画面中出现的是依稀可以辨别的因为某种攻击躺倒在地挣扎的蝙蝠侠，而不管是从前后顺序、还是画面中模糊的暗示来看，造成这一切的，正是前不久刚成为他恋人的超人。

“或者我们可以找星球日报发一份声明或是什么别的……我认为那位佩里先生是位正直的人，至少不会为了博眼球而捏造新闻，”维克多快速阅读着他所能搜集到的一切发言或评论，“不过我猜他们是找到新的可以攻击你的角度了。暴力、无情、极具破坏性……亲密关系中的施暴方？这可真够耸人听闻的。”

巴里似乎比被污蔑的当事人更为愤怒，他控诉着，也这么希望着，“这分明是两场不同的战斗，他们只是……只是剪辑得天衣无缝而已，任何有理智的人都不该相信他们！”

“那是因为你了解超人，”戴安娜浏览完舆论反应后又加入到会议中解释道，“人们总是相信自己愿意相信的东西，无论过去多久这都不会改变。”

“就像相信超人是救世主的人们不会因为任何反对的声音而改变，而认为超人是邪恶的、应当被烧死的人们也会深信超人就像那些‘证据’里所展示的那样。”

“就算没有‘证据’也要捏造证据，”巴里嚷嚷起来，“如果是这样，那让他们两个假装是情侣还有什么意义……”

“意义就是无论人们信或者不信，这都是两位强大的超级英雄为了让人类世界安心、表露超级英雄无论从情感上还是行为上，都并非脱离于人类之外的、友好的证明。”戴安娜分析得很浅显，这本来就是她最初会提议的考量之一，但是她对传媒所可能做出的应对无法防备。超人和蝙蝠侠不会因为支持或反对的声浪就改变关系，但有心要针对他们的人总能想出各种曲解的方法，而这些媒体甚至可以在被揭穿之后堂而皇之声称自己并没有恶意、这原本就是他们的工作：制造新闻、为八卦提供平台、至于那其中的真伪，他们可不会在乎。

“要是这些捏造出来的所谓事实满足的只是那部分永远无法接受我的人……”克拉克扫视着大家，“那就随他们去吧。”

“反正到了最后，矛头也只是会聚焦到我是否会成为这个联盟、成为人类的威胁而已，这总比他们过多关注联盟，”——“和布鲁斯”被克拉克放在心里悄悄默念着带过，“来得好应付些。”

克拉克的心情听来似乎没受影响，他的表情和笑容也没有什么不寻常。但不管是戴安娜还是亚瑟，更在意的可不是克拉克的表情。令他们觉得有必要更加予以关注的，完全是坐在克拉克对面、目光中显现出恼意的、克拉克名义上的恋人布鲁斯。

“我对处理这种事情还算有经验，”克拉克却还在维克多的点头应和中侃侃而谈，“你可能不太了解，上一次我也……”

“克拉克……”亚瑟在桌子底下踢了克拉克一脚，他原本是不想让人察觉的，然而甫一撞到他的脚就发出的“咚”的一声，还是非他所愿地围拢来了在场所有人的目光。

“会议先到这里吧，”布鲁斯对这小插曲无动于衷，他靠在了椅背上，撑着的双臂也放下了一只到会议桌上，“我需要和超人谈谈。”

“可是我们可以一起帮……”巴里的一腔热情还没能完全抛洒，又被布鲁斯冷冷补充的话阻断了。

“——单独谈谈。”

作为仅有的知情人，亚瑟是第一个站起来的；戴安娜看起来还想说什么，不过她还是在若有所思地将视线在克拉克和布鲁斯之间来回了一圈之后、便和亚瑟站到了一起；维克多一向认为克拉克和布鲁斯能够处理任何危机，而他觉得自己在场或不在场也无法为他们带来更多帮助，所以他也推了推巴里，想让巴里和自己一起离开。

至于巴里……

他才刚打消的疑惑又一股脑地重新往脑袋里冲。这次是真的不能怪他多疑，任谁看到桌子两端的这两人在空气中黏着在一起的眼神，都会觉得很有问题吧？不过他没来得及表达什么，就被几步跨向他的亚瑟拎着衣领一起带离了。

“你刚刚是在表明，你觉得对你的那些指控没关系？”整场会议都保持了过度沉默的布鲁斯在只剩两个人的时候才终于开口。

“毕竟如今不是所有人都会相信，”在用听觉确定其他人都已经离开瞭望塔后，克拉克坐去了布鲁斯身边，他觉察到布鲁斯在生气，但他暂时没有分析出具体是为了什么，于是他就只是遵从内心想法抚了抚布鲁斯的背，那是他所认为最简单也最亲昵的安抚爱人的动作，“我早在经历过上一次的事件后，学会了如何调整心态。”

布鲁斯的眼神在听到克拉克提起“上次”后黯了一黯。

“哪怕他们之后变本加厉也没关系？”他在气恼，但也更担忧，他担忧这一切是否会像上一次卢瑟的阴谋那样，现在发生的一切都不过是前奏，直到它愈演愈烈，演变成妄图消灭超人的某种铺垫……

布鲁斯发现自己不可自控地设想出了这种可能。他深吸了一口气作势要站起来的同时、尽量控制着让自己不要把那些负面情绪在克拉克面前爆发出来：

“布鲁斯？”

“我想我有必要以另外的身份去找那家电视台谈谈。”

“等一下！”克拉克显然稍感错愕，好在他认为他有足够的理由去阻止布鲁斯这么做，“韦恩集团的总裁去和他们谈有关于超人的报道？不，这只会给你造成更多麻烦，已经有许多人猜测你是蝙蝠侠背后的支持者，如果再加上超人……”

“超人和蝙蝠侠现在是一对恋人，”布鲁斯抬抬眉，“无论外界以为布鲁斯韦恩支持他们之中的谁都没什么区别。”

克拉克留意着他的表情，他总是皱着的眉头目前看起来似乎比往常还要更往眉心聚拢些。

“我以为你不在乎它们，”从认识布鲁斯以来，对于外界的各种诬蔑或是谴责，克拉克总像是更替他心疼和着紧的那一方，只是布鲁斯永远处之淡然，他以为布鲁斯根本不会为这种可笑的诽谤而过多动怒，“我以为你……”

“我不在乎的意思是，我不介意他们怎么写我——”

在走出几步后，布鲁斯停下了，克拉克想跟着他，布鲁斯却又即刻转身走回了他面前：

“但我介意人们怎么看你。”

也许克拉克已经不再是那个初初成长、会为人们的恶意揣测而低落忧郁的超人、也许他认为这些伪造的非难已经不再值得放在心上、也许他觉得问心无愧……可布鲁斯不会这样想，对他来说，加诸于超人身上的诋毁和中伤只发生一次就够了，他明白历史不会再次重演成他和克拉克各自对立时那样，可他就是不可自控地为了那些夸张而恶意的字眼所愤怒，过去的事情虽然已经过去，但夹在记忆之中的尘埃不会轻易被从他心上吹散。

“……算了，”然而布鲁斯打消了用更多语言去解释的念头，“你不需要明白。”

就像偶尔他会在心中责怪克拉克总是在不知会自己的情况下替他处理那些凶险的局面一样，他也时常会觉得克拉克的善良与多情用错地方，就比如他对自己的无止尽包容、还有对这个充满错误的世界一再的退让。

他摆摆手，又再次打算离开。

“但是我明白，”克拉克却贴到了布鲁斯身后，圈住布鲁斯的腰从后把他揽向了自己，“我当然明白。”

他明白，无论他怎样向布鲁斯解释他不在意是因为这件事不管怎么发展都好，都已经不会再像从前那样挑拨到他们两个之间已经形成的关系，他并非百分百确定他和布鲁斯的关系早已牢不可破，他只是从苏醒后就领悟到了：信任他的人永远都会信任他，而布鲁斯就是在那之中、给予他最多信任的唯一。

克拉克此刻倒还真的想感谢一下那一则则极尽扭曲的报道。他当然清楚自己对布鲁斯来说也是重要的，然而布鲁斯这样难得的、为了他而掀开平静展露出的真实的怒意，对他来说着实弥足珍贵。

布鲁斯偏转了头看向他，他的嘴唇抿出的一条直线正明明白白显露着他的不悦，但克拉克现在最想做的，却仅仅只有吻住他这件事。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“他们……”

巴里一手托着下巴，他的眼睛盯着某一处，脚却踢了踢维克多，示意正忙着更新数据的维克多赶紧跟他看向同一方位。

维克多缓慢地抬起脑袋，明白巴里是要他看布鲁斯和克拉克正贴在一起的背影，他起初还略有狐疑的态度在看到那两个人的身影后就立刻转了弯：

“他们怎么了？”

“你有没有觉得在那则新闻之后他们俩关系更好了？”巴里回忆着在那则明显使布鲁斯愤怒的新闻之后发生的事：布鲁斯以另一个身份、通过不同渠道向最初流出那段虚假视频的媒体施压，报道很快被压了下去，不过这不代表一切会就此风平浪静，更多居心叵测的论证涌了出来，可当事人——他们的联盟主席——却一反常态的冷静，他甚至还在今日一开完后，就独自拽走了他们的顾问，接着两个人就这么肩贴着肩，在联盟的电脑前一直站到现在。

“这不是很好？”维克多依旧状况外地反问，“还是你更喜欢看到他们吵起来？”

让维克多回忆的话，在这个联盟展现出雏形、超人回归的最初，布鲁斯和克拉克之间大大小小的言语冲突不计其数，两个人甚至就“究竟该由谁来领导这个联盟”发生过争执*。他倒不是在害怕什么，不过如果可以选择的话，他确实更希望这两位之间的气氛更和平一些，而不是总需要他为那些可能的冲突提心吊胆。

维克多试着想了下与克拉克发生争端时布鲁斯的不悦脸色，确定自己一点也不愿意被笼罩在那种恐怖气氛之下，巴里随即跟着给了一个“我和你难以沟通”的表情，翻着眼珠自己闪开了。

“巴里又在嘀咕我们了。”克拉克在听到巴里和维克多先后离开了大厅后，歪着头去撞了下布鲁斯的耳朵，悄声提醒他。

“先不管那个，”布鲁斯没把这个放在心上，他还没从那段经过剪辑的视频造成的震荡中恢复过来，无论他的恋人多么地不放在心上、他都很难轻易释怀，“那段视频依然在流传。”

“我知道你有办法删除全部的，”克拉克依旧不当回事，并且他也不怕这会惹恼布鲁斯了——就算再度惹恼了，他也可以用比之前还要热情的行动去压下布鲁斯的怒意，“这不是什么大问题。”

“那就太刻意了。”布鲁斯还拧着眉头，那个弧度让克拉克很想用吻去替他抚平。

“难道我们现在不刻意？”

克拉克这么说着，手又不安分地溜过去拢住了布鲁斯的腰，布鲁斯向另一侧远离了些，没想到被克拉克一个使力又拉了回去。两个人在这种相贴的情况之中推拉着，戴安娜却在那个当下出现在了他俩身后。

“感情不错，”等他们两个同时回转身的时候，戴安娜正带着高深莫测的浅笑看着他们，“别跟我说是练习，你知道我不是巴里。”

布鲁斯首先想到的是克拉克绝不可能没注意到靠近他们的脚步声——就如同上次他“正巧”让巴里看见自己被他压在桌子上一样，他总是急于想彰显主权的做法多少有着和他的年龄不匹配的幼稚，但布鲁斯很难去和他计较这些。而且他发现，同样的，他在戴安娜面前也没有太多底气。

“你们没有什么想和我说的吗？”

布鲁斯一动不动，克拉克则在摇摇头又点点头后，像昭示什么一样地直接又伸过手搂住了布鲁斯。

“我原本确实是不想过问的，”在戴安娜看来，他们各自之间都拥有超乎寻常的理性，以单独个体来看，戴安娜也觉得自己没必要多管闲事；可从另一个角度来说，他们是比联盟其他人之间拥有更深情谊的朋友——至少她是这么认为的：

“可你们也太引人注目了，就算是假扮的，也没必要在私底下也……”

她指了指克拉克直到此时此刻都不愿意从布鲁斯腰上挪开的手，“我以前时不时会担心你们又因为互相针对而闹出乱子……但现在这样是不是也太突然了？”

戴安娜的声调里有一点显而易见的“你们竟然连我也瞒着”的不悦，她可不认为克拉克和布鲁斯成为了一对情侣是什么需要瞒着她的事，虽然她也清楚这并非出于不信任，不过那点毫无必要的顾虑还是让她觉得不痛快，当他们三人之间的友情发展到一定程度，这一些情绪也意外地变得不可避免。

毕竟他们之间的相处是如此普通而真实。

“我很抱歉，戴安娜。”

“我很抱歉，戴安娜。”

克拉克和布鲁斯同时开口，包括戴安娜在内、他们三个人显然都没有想到这两句话说出口的时间会如此一致，甚至连那个停顿和收尾都切合得一模一样。克拉克因为这突如其来的插曲笑了，布鲁斯虽没太多表情，但他瞅着戴安娜的神情变得更为谨慎。

“要不是你们这么般配，”戴安娜在异口同声的两个人面前妥协了，她重重地甩了甩手指，“我一定不会放过你们。”

“我应该更早一些告诉你真相的，是我处理得不妥当。”克拉克继续道歉，布鲁斯暗自试了一下要把克拉克圈着他的手拿开，但在克拉克施加的力道之下失败了。

“你们这个瞒着所有人的计划准备实行到什么时候？”

“等‘蝙蝠侠和超人是一对’这件事变成所有人的脑海中潜移默化的认知的时候，”克拉克解释道，“我们究竟为了什么在一起、什么时候在一起也就不重要了，重要的是这个被世界上所有人知晓的事实。”

“看来我歪打正着给你们提供了一个好办法。”戴安娜接着问，同时也不觉得他们选择的做法有太多问题，如今已经有越来越多的人开始相信超人和蝙蝠侠是一对可爱的、充满积极意味的好伴侣，他们在一起所带来的正面影响远远超过了负面的，“还有谁知道你们是‘真的’一对这件事。”

“除了亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德之外，”克拉克和布鲁斯对视了短暂的一眼后又看回戴安娜，“暂时还只有你知道。”

戴安娜立刻挑了挑眉，没再多做出什么“为难”，她清楚以他们的身份，想要建立和维持一段情感关系有多么困难。她又和他们聊了几句关于自己最初提议这个想法时、压根没想过他们俩早就已经在一起、以至于她才会这样在百般猜测之中来主动问询的缘由后便离开了，布鲁斯则拉住也准备离开的克拉克，稍作考量后开了口：

“维克多是一定不会有什么想法的，”布鲁斯终于就一直以来对他俩之间的问题感到困扰的巴里发表了看法，“也许我们该在巴里提出更多问题前也告诉他。”

最初他们并没有要刻意单独隐瞒巴里，但当亚瑟和戴安娜接连知道了真相、而巴里看到他们俩的反应也变得愈发充满探究欲望后，这事似乎就有那么点儿从“骗一骗巴里那小子倒也挺有趣”变得有点一发不可收拾了。

“我以为他会猜出来的，”克拉克也就顺势牵起了布鲁斯的手，“不过他比我了解的还要……单纯些。”

“我好像没有跟你说过，”布鲁斯的口气变得更为正经起来， “他当初痛快地同意加入联盟的原因是因为他说他需要朋友。”

“……我确实不知道，”克拉克停顿了几秒，又单手将布鲁斯圈向了自己，“如果他知道你这么照顾他的情绪，是不是会很感动？”

“我只知道如果他发现自己是联盟内最后一个知道真相的人，会很不高兴。”

“我明白你的意思了。”克拉克笑着吻住了他的额头，布鲁斯也没推开他，他已经在不知不觉间适应了克拉克在联盟内光明正大地和他展示亲密，“我过会儿去找巴里。”

布鲁斯想象了一下巴里可能会有的反应，觉得现在告诉他的话还不算太晚。克拉克则在和布鲁斯分别之后就独自去完成了这件事，他明白自己那晚不那么“不小心”地让巴里看到他和布鲁斯亲热的画面确实给巴里造成了极大的困扰，而且比起布鲁斯和他们之间的联系，他那一段时间的缺席总还是让他觉得缺少了一些什么。他特意带了巴里会喜欢的食物，没花多久就来到了巴里的那座仓库前，那道铁门正敞着一小条缝儿，比起敲门，克拉克干脆在外面喊了一声。

“巴里，我是克拉克，”他分辨着里面的人从椅子上跳起来的动静，“我可以进来吗？”

巴里一秒后就出现在了他眼前，他抓着头发，觉得不可思议，“你怎么会来？”

克拉克举了举手里的热狗，“不欢迎我？”

“当然不，你怎么……”

“布鲁斯想让你查一查关于前两天那艘外星飞船的资料，他们被军方封存起来了，” 克拉克一字不差地按计划那样解释道，“他正在处理别的事，所以我想交给你是个不错的主意。”

“没问题，”巴里打了个响指，“其实你们在通讯器里和我联络一下就可以，没必要特地过来。”

“我只是想起我从没来你家做客过，而且我也刚好有事想跟你说。”克拉克把热狗递了过去，笑得诚恳阳光，“还是你不方便？”

“怎么可能！”巴里又兴奋起来，把克拉克请了进来，“你可以坐我第二喜欢的那张椅子，布鲁斯来的时候坐的也是那张。”

巴里让克拉克自在些，又用很短的时间解决了热狗，然后做起了他该做的事，克拉克在屋子里踱着步，他看到自己“去世”的新闻仍被巴里细心地剪了下来贴在一个背板上，只是那下面又接连覆盖上了更多有关联盟的新闻。

“对了，你要和我说什么？”巴里偏头看了克拉克一眼后又重新集中了自己全部的注意力在布鲁斯交代他的事上。

克拉克张了张嘴，没来得及下定坦白的决心，就被巴里第二喜欢的那张椅子后那个多出来的架子上的、反着光的东西吸引了。

“这是什么？”克拉克朝那儿走近，当然知道那是什么，他只是因为太过疑惑所以这个提问也一并脱口而出，随后他拿起那个他再熟悉不过的蝙蝠镖转身问巴里，“为什么你还要特地把它展示起来？”

“因为那是布鲁斯给我的见面礼，”巴里一边飞速地敲打着键盘一边回答，“布鲁斯找到我的时候，还没说什么话就用它来表明了自己的身份，你得知道我压根没想过蝙蝠侠会找上我！”

“然后呢？”

“然后我问他能不能留下这个蝙蝠镖当作纪念品。”

克拉克环视了一圈巴里住的地方，尝试着回想当时的场景……很好，继布鲁斯和亚瑟不太那么令他能接受的会面之后，他又发掘了更多在他“消失”的那期间，布鲁斯与联盟其他所有人所发生的过往。这感受可实在不怎么好。

“他同意了？”

“是的，当然！”巴里脸上依旧洋溢着热情的喜悦，似乎对当时的情况仍历历在目，“谁能想到呢？”

是啊，谁能想到第一次见面时就刻薄了他的布鲁斯·韦恩、竟然会在第一次见巴里时就表露了自己的秘密身份、还允许对方留着他的标志呢？布鲁斯告诉他的那些话早就被这种强烈的不平衡感彻底盖过了，克拉克在心里一笔笔翻起了前尘往事，又不动声色地将蝙蝠镖从巴里特意打造的柜子上拿了下来。

“我查到了！”巴里的手指还在不停忙碌，但他已经抢先叫了起来，“我往联盟的存储器上传了一……”

他扭过头，像是等着克拉克给他来一句赞赏或是表扬，结果他看到的只是克拉克将他一直悉心保存的蝙蝠镖揣进了自己口袋。

“你在干什么！”比起问句，这更像是一个惊恐的质疑，巴里的眼睛瞪到了极限，像是无法理解克拉克此刻的举动。

“唔……我觉得你不适合留着它。”

“为什么？！”巴里大叫起来，他冲去克拉克身边，非常微小的零点几秒之差间，他失败了，克拉克比他更快一步地飘了起来。

“没有为什么，我只是以主席的身份考虑了一下……”克拉克让自己飞到了巴里无法追到的距离之外，又笑着拍了拍自己胸前的口袋，那支属于布鲁斯的蝙蝠镖正安安稳稳地待在里面：

“我认为这件东西，还是由我来替你保管更好。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

“他太过分了！他怎么可以这么不讲道理？他知道我曾经多么的崇拜他吗——不是说我现在就不崇拜他了——但他知道我以前可是把和他有关的所有报道都收集了起来，也为他遭受误解而难过，甚至直到现在，我也在为能和他、和你们并肩作战感到荣幸，所以他怎么可以这样对我？！就为了一支蝙蝠镖？”

巴里飞快的叙述并未阻碍吐字的清晰，说出这话的同时，他忘了自己不过也是在为了区区一支蝙蝠镖而纠缠不休。布鲁斯由此停止了脱下制服的动作，他把耳内通讯器拿出来、又拎得离耳朵远了些，然而这并不能打断巴里继续通过线路向他倾倒满腹委屈：

“对我来说你送给我的这个见面礼是具有特殊意义的！正是因为那一天你的到来，我的生活才发生了变化，我拥有了这么多朋友，经历了真正的作战！我真的不理解克拉克是出于何种动机才要抢走那支蝙蝠镖？说真的布鲁斯，你不觉得他越来越奇怪了吗？对你也是，对我也是，他一定有什么事在瞒着我们！一定！”

“巴里……”对方说得咬牙切齿，全然不顾布鲁斯艰难地在那滔滔不绝中找出了一小段空当，他在巴里又要倒出下一段话之前及时开口：“让我先联络上克拉克搞清楚整件事再说，好吗？”

“我说的不够清楚吗？他抢走了你送我的蝙蝠镖！是真正的抢！不，布鲁斯，你不能偏袒他，你不能因为你和他在假扮情侣就偏袒他！这不公平！”

巴里在那头高扬着声调喊出的话听来无比幽怨，布鲁斯发现自己第一次不知道该站在谁的立场上，他多多少少猜到了克拉克这么做的原因，可他也相当理解对遭遇这件事的巴里来说该有多气愤，布鲁斯按揉了下太阳穴，不得不说了个听来稍显敷衍的抚慰：

“巴里，听者，我会让他还给……”

“我不会还的。”

布鲁斯的话还没能说完，悄无声息落在他身后的克拉克就为他制造了今天第二个不那么令他愉快的惊喜，他只来得及看到更衣室的门在克拉克抬动胳膊后被掩上，而那只耳内通讯器和布鲁斯解到一半的制服被一起丢到地上，巴里的控诉被硬生生切断，更别说克拉克把布鲁斯扑倒在沙发上的行径是如此突然。

“你为什么——”

布鲁斯反应不及被克拉克咬住喉结的时候，只能庆幸他这位今天反常了一次又一次的恋人至少记得替他把通话线路切断了。

他可不觉得让巴里从耳机另一头听到奇奇怪怪的声音是个好主意。

瞭望塔不是个适合做太多过于私人之事的地方，虽然这一点从未被当成什么正式条例宣读出来，但所有人都一直在自觉遵守这一点，这个大家都恪守的准则让他们彼此都避免了把私人时间与工作时间混为一谈、从而招致各种不必要的难堪。

布鲁斯实在不想就这么成为带头打破这条准则的人。

“克拉克……”他又推了一把那颗埋在他胸前的脑袋，换来的是乳粒又被唤到名字的那人叼进嘴里，克拉克不轻不重地用舌头在那上面舔弄一圈，同时不忘动动胯、提醒布鲁斯自己还满满地填在他的身体里。

“一会儿……维克多……”布鲁斯只得咬咬牙，痛恨自己被克拉克的恶意搞得没了底气，“就该来值班……了……”

克拉克总算把头抬起来了，他的眼睛在暧昧的角度之中闪动，然而布鲁斯等来的只是又一记重重挺弄，克拉克同时不忘在他的锁骨处咬了一口，逼他吞下无能为力的呻吟。

“那就让他来吧。”相比连话都说不顺畅的布鲁斯，克拉克流畅的气息充满固执的愉悦，更衣室的长沙发比他想象中更好地容纳了他们交叠在一起的身躯，这多少缓解了一点克拉克无处宣泄的嫉妒，“等他听到更衣室里发出的动静，我会告诉他我正和你们的顾问在这里忙着一件私事，他要是好奇我们在干什么私事……”

“克拉克！”缠在克拉克胯部的双腿让布鲁斯轻易地用脚跟踢了下克拉克，尽管这只是让交合处又牵扯出一阵急躁的瘙痒，他不知道是更希望克拉克闭上嘴好好操他以缓释他的欲望、还是更希望克拉克赶紧停止这有预谋的一切。

“我听着呢。”克拉克倒是一点也不急，他把布鲁斯抠在他肩头的手又按向头顶上方，在他的不耐中稍稍向上爬动好看着他的眼睛，“有什么要求吗？”

“我们得快点……”

说着这话的时候，布鲁斯又瞄瞄那扇门，他甚至都没能来得及锁上它就被克拉克扯掉衣服压进了沙发！过多的纵容真的是个彻头彻尾的错误，布鲁斯在心里反省并悔恨，可惜这对改变现状毫无益处，一旦克拉克半强硬半求饶地对他展开攻势，他就会在不自觉中交出主动权。

“你很着急？”克拉克咬咬布鲁斯干净的下巴，又就着这个插在里头的姿势向上顶，布鲁斯的呻吟明显变得绵长，爱人在自己的身体底下眯起眼睛无可奈何的模样着实也在消磨着他的意志力，“只要等你解释完你送给巴里的蝙蝠镖……”

“我说过了！”布鲁斯低吼出来，倒抽气声又紧随其后，“就只是一个……见面礼而已……”

克拉克放开了布鲁斯的手，他的手抚上了布鲁斯的腰侧，在布鲁斯以为他终于肯放过这个无足轻重的小问题时，故意要让他的妒忌全面展现的人只是将阴茎退了出去，又在扣住布鲁斯的腰之后重新撞了回去。用力地在小穴内插到底的酥麻感让布鲁斯猝不及防叫了一声，他这会儿连怒目瞪视年轻恋人都做不到了，只能由着他操控着自己的身体，对他进行无关痛痒的“拷问”。

“待遇可真够好的。”克拉克开始轻轻地在布鲁斯身体里碾动，欣赏着布鲁斯的呼吸跟着他的节奏一起颤抖，“你邀请我加入联盟的时候可是什么表示都没有，你就只是等着我自己送上门。”

真够得寸进尺的。布鲁斯在心里叹气，整个人却只能在克拉克的推撞中摇摆，他试着腾出手去扶住个什么，最终却还是被克拉克引导着用胳膊缠住了他的脖子。

“为什么我不在的时候，你对他们的态度和对我截然不同？”克拉克还剩最后一点点耐心，于是他把这用在了委婉倾吐自己委屈的不忿之上，布鲁斯近距离间的喘气又浅又急，他的眼睛迷蒙地眨着，克拉克原想放过他，结果绕在他脖颈后的手臂动了动，将克拉克的上半身压得更低。

“因为那时我已经被你改变了。”他们的鼻尖模糊地相贴着，布鲁斯绷紧着神经，每一个字都吐露得小心翼翼，“你的离开……改变了我。”

纯粹的占有欲终于抹除了所有无关的念头，克拉克下一秒就攫取了布鲁斯呼吸的权利，他吻住布鲁斯的唇，下身的挺弄愈发热烈，一开始稳定的节奏变得杂乱无序。布鲁斯在这种滚烫的摩擦中什么抵抗都没了，他紧紧缠在克拉克身上，全心全意地配合他在自己后穴中的推挤与抽插，那一开始稍惹他不快的质问也不再令他介意了，克拉克的占有欲在一定程度上总夏露出矛盾的孩子气，既强硬，又意外地充满依恋，布鲁斯总会拿这种时候的克拉克没办法，否则，他也不会这么温顺地在克拉克的牵制之下软化，由着他毫无节制地予取予求。

“你毁了这张沙发。”在克拉克把低凉的精液弄得到处都是之后的几分钟，布鲁斯才终于攒回些力气，他扯了把克拉克的头发，无奈地控诉道。

“我还可以毁得更彻底一些，”被责怪的克拉克却只是撑住手臂爬起来，依旧活力十足的样子在上方和布鲁斯对视，“只要你不介意维克多一会儿会听到什么奇怪的声音。”

“……虽然我不介意让维克多知道真相，”布鲁斯推了克拉克好几把，结果克拉克一动不动不说，还干脆把又硬挺起来的那根在他大腿上蹭了蹭，“不过用这种方式显然会令他难以接受。”

“我认为他在大惊小怪和小题大做这件事上没什么天赋。”

克拉克说完才想起他今天要做的最重要的事就是告诉巴里真相，结果……结果却因为那支蝙蝠镖被打乱了所有计划，现在那支从巴里家里硬生生“抢”回来的蝙蝠镖在他那条被扔在地上的裤子口袋里待着，而送出蝙蝠镖的人则在几分钟前还被他操得连话都说不完整：

“而且你现在不介意被人知道我和你之间的真实关系了？”

“……在亚瑟和戴安娜都已经了解真相的情况下，”布鲁斯翻动了一下上半身，却没能逃开克拉克桎梏的范围，“他会知道也只是早晚的事。”

布鲁斯说得很淡然，那无所谓的态度和最开始坚决反对要将两人关系公之于众之时判若两人。克拉克最初没和布鲁斯的犟劲儿作对并不是因为他认为布鲁斯的理由多么有说服力，更大一部分的原因，是因为这是他所能对布鲁斯做出的、最体贴的包容，他不希望布鲁斯成为付出更多的人，所以他也必须用自己的方式来对布鲁斯做出迁就。尽管无法正当光明地举止亲昵让克拉克稍觉遗憾，可布鲁斯在他身边的既定事实又让他觉得这些都可以不去计较。

他决然没有想到戴安娜这个歪打正着的提议让最初的一切难题都如此顺利地迎刃而解。

“我很高兴你的想法终于改变了。”克拉克又亲亲布鲁斯的眉心，布鲁斯则放弃了试图让克拉克从他身上离开的挣扎，想起什么正视一般捧住了克拉克的脸提醒道：

“我建议你最好把蝙蝠镖还给巴里——在他的困惑和不解愈演愈烈之前。”

“那个……”克拉克捉过布鲁斯的手，吻住了他的指尖，“再让我考虑一下。”

布鲁斯还未来得及多加反驳什么，克拉克又迅速拉开了他的一条腿，让自己的性器顺着那个还湿腻的入口挤了进去，上一轮的激烈才刚平复下来，再次迎来的硕大欲望让布鲁斯难以逃脱，他被克拉克步步紧逼的攻占再次推进漩涡，这浓情的抽插持续了好长一阵，克拉克迟迟不肯让两人释放，像是打定主意要把这间更衣室变成专属他俩的空间，这让他忘记了时间、更是忽略了靠近他们的声音，这导致敲门声和询问声想起的时候，他差点被布鲁斯因防备而生理性收紧的后穴夹得差点缴械投降。

“谁在里面？”

“我。”克拉克深呼吸后把布鲁斯捂住自己嘴的手拿开，布鲁斯昏沉间也不忘警告他的表情着实有趣，“还有布鲁斯。”

“你们……”维克多的犹豫太过明显，在这隔空的对话中拉出一阵长长的刻意，“没遇到什么麻烦吧？需要我进来吗？”

“别担心，我和布鲁斯没有吵架。”

维克多以为的“麻烦”想当然是他认为这两位水火不容的超级英雄又爆发了什么冲突，否则他没必要表现得如此担忧，克拉克没让布鲁斯说话，他又动起来，故意地看着布鲁斯咬住下唇憋住即将溢出口的哼声，又淡定地冲着门口回答：

“我和布鲁斯只是在做一些……私事。”

“啊？”

“非常私人的……”克拉克摁住布鲁斯的肩膀，往里又是一记力挺，才被从高潮边缘拽回来的布鲁斯瞬间又被送上巅峰，一声哼吟也不受控制地泄露出来。

“私事……”他由着布鲁斯边愠怒边又有气无力地掐了他一把，自己反而因年长爱人的行径笑得更加灿烂，“维克多，你……明白吗？”

“我想我……大概，可能，应该……明白了。”

沉默了几秒后，维克多边往来时的方向退开，边极不确定地给出了回答。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

在将近十五分钟的等待时间里，维克多尽量让自己别去注意更衣室里发出的细微声响，他这么坚持着，但他的系统却不受控制地为他匹配出了一幕又一幕“这种声音通常发生在何种情况下”的检索结果。巴里连日来不受人重视的满腹狐疑开始有理有据地冒了出来，他除了深感自己有多后知后觉外，也不免为这弄假成真的好事感受到了身为旁观者的奇异幸福。如同他们偶尔讨论的那样，他眼中的超人和蝙蝠侠就算是在太多的理念上坚持着差异性的原则，但他们就是无可否认的最佳搭档，于是现在在各种契机下成为情侣，也就成了理所当然的事。

布鲁斯和克拉克终于走出更衣室的时候，维克多正独自坐在操控台前。为了避免难以预测的状况，布鲁斯特地戴上了面罩，克拉克和他并肩走着，他们相互交换着眼色，各自推让着先开口的机会——好笑极了，和他们平时所展现的严肃模样背道而驰，但他们谁都不介意这种随意之下的煞有介事，就像他们早就习惯了因这段感情而在无声无息中做出的改变。

“你们放心，情侣间的亲密行为并不会对我造成任何冲击。”

然而维克多再一次用贴心打消了他们的顾虑，他转过身，郑重地看看克拉克，又看看布鲁斯：

“我的系统本身不具备‘尴尬’这种情感体系，就算从我个人的情感角度来说，我也不会因为撞破你们的‘私事’而感觉尴尬，所以希望你们也不必尴尬，说真的，我绝对支持你们从假扮情侣变成真的情侣。”

维克多像演练过似的把话流利地说了出来，布鲁斯开始庆幸自己戴了面罩，克拉克则不是那么自然地抓了把后脑勺。

“呃……还是我的这番话依旧令你们尴尬了？”

生怕自己太过直白而弄巧成拙的维克多试探地反问，克拉克轻咳了一声，决定把今晚没能向巴里揭露的真相临时改成对维克多坦白：

“事实上，我和布鲁斯不是什么临时情侣。”他看了眼布鲁斯，好在布鲁斯并没有故意转开视线，“我们在一起这件事，发生在我们假扮情侣之前。”

“也就是说……”维克多难得地展现出了一种难以消化数据的样子，“你们早就是一对了？”

克拉克认真地点头，布鲁斯则用不否认来作为间接的承认。

“没想到你们愿意告诉我这件事！”

好在那转瞬即逝的错愕之后，维克多又像处理错误代码一样迅速地恢复了常态，不仅如此，他语气中又激动又热切的成分远超前一秒还在忐忑的两人的意料：

“相信我！无论你们做什么决定，我都绝对会是你们的头号拥护者！”

布鲁斯望着维克多半边的兴奋神情，一时不知该不该为他如此坚定的表态感到欣慰。

“那么请容许由我来整理一下……”

维克多站在会议桌旁戴安娜常站的那个位置，语气是难得的肃穆，可见的表情也不可谓不庄严：

“所以亚瑟是第一个知道的，戴安娜是第二个，而我就是——”他指指自己，又通过亚瑟无声的点头确认，“第三个。”

“想想巴里，”亚瑟两条胳膊自然地搭在桌上，手指也无意识地敲击，“至少你不是最后一个。”

“我倒是没想到你也替他们瞒了这么久。”戴安娜拢了拢眉毛，没对维克多毫无意义的总结做出表态，反而对亚瑟更感兴趣，“所以你是从克拉克去亚特兰蒂斯找你那天开始就知道了？”

“别为此觉得我受到了什么特殊优待，那可不是一次特别愉快的会面。”

在此之前只有巴里在意过、好奇过的会面，突然之间被裹上了诱人的色泽，就连不常过问这些的戴安娜也在用明显变化的眼神、催促亚瑟详细描述一下当时的场面。

“他开门见山地问我‘喜欢布鲁斯穿得像只蝙蝠一样’是什么意思。”亚瑟上半身也跟着贴上了桌面，让自己表现得更放松，“最不巧的是当时湄拉也在，而他的口气就仿佛我和布鲁斯之间有着什么见不得人的暧昧牵绊一样！”

“然后他就直接跟你坦白了？”

“他没说出来，但是他没任何表情地飘向你，气压在海底也低得吓人——他那副要来寻仇的样子就是明确地在表示‘嘿我不想把你当成情敌但你此刻在我眼里确实就是我的情敌’，很显然他是特意要在湄拉也在场的情况下这么干的，说真的，超人的小心眼程度超乎我的想象！”

“布鲁斯从来没跟我具体说过他找到你的过程。”戴安娜想到什么似的翘了翘唇角，“现在回想一下他说‘或多或少’时的表情，就能猜出你和他见面时的状况到底多有趣了。”

“重点就在这里。”亚瑟发泄着迟来的埋怨，“正是因为我和布鲁斯谁都没具体说过我和他之间发生过什么，才会让超人那小子在想象中替我们添油加醋。当他跟我说‘我和布鲁斯是真的一对、不是临时的’之后我还能说什么？我当然只能立刻告诉超人，我所谓的喜欢只是一种欣赏，就和我欣赏戴安娜、欣赏巴里一样的那种欣赏，我也一样欣赏他！”

“这么比起来，”维克多转转脖子，仿佛从亚瑟的经历这儿得到了什么慰藉，“因为不小心撞到他们在更衣室的……私事才得知他们的秘密看来也不算糟了。”

“还有个不知道他们秘密的家伙呢。”亚瑟领会到了维克多的意思，干脆给他带去更多安慰，“不过就算我没答应超人不要告诉别人的要求，我也不会向那小孩儿透露一点口风的。”

“我确实也不认为我们中的谁、需要自告奋勇去做那两个人没做的事。”

在戴安娜说完之后，像是没搞明白为什么话题的中心又回到了巴里身上、认真当了好一阵旁听者的维克多又试图把话题扭正到他最开始设想的轨道：

“看起来大家都不太想讨论超人和蝙蝠侠不是临时情侣而是真正的情侣这件事？”

“只是找不到讨论的切入点而已。”亚瑟说，“他们很合适，虽然我不清楚人类世界对这种跨种族的组合有什么看法，但在我看来他们变成一对没有任何问题——除了我确实对一开始看起来水火不容的他们怎么就走到这一步有点感兴趣，但也只有一点点。”

“我也是。”维克多随即附和，“然而我同意他们那么合适的看法，我也向他们亲自传达了我的想法，我认为即使超人是最后加入的，我们的联盟也确实在他和蝙蝠侠的共同努力下越来越好，具体分析的话，也许这确实和他们成为一对不无关系。”

一向甚少同别人私下谈论这两人的戴安娜依然没有加入话题，但不用她提醒，大家也不会忘了在他们成为一对之前，那种既对立又配合的矛盾默契已经引起了所有人的注意，更何况，他们之间的羁绊比和其他所有人都要来得深。

“所以我们就要效仿他们的做法、帮他们一起瞒着巴里？”

“我说过我们没必要替他们做本该由他们自己来做的事，”戴安娜这才开口，表情难得的松弛，“但我认为提醒一下巴里、作为他们瞒着我们的代价还是很有必要的。”

巴里是接完戴安娜的电话才决定不独自窝在家里生闷气，而是来瞭望塔一趟的，戴安娜电话里的那句“你现在来一趟，克拉克和布鲁斯一定会给你一些你意想不到的惊喜”到没有太大的诱惑力，非说要有的话，他只是认为在克拉克和布鲁斯都在场的情况下，他再次向布鲁斯揭露克拉克的“罪状”并讨回蝙蝠镖总要容易得多。

然而他怎么也没想到戴安娜所说的“惊喜”真的是个实实在在的惊喜——在明明听到有人进入大厅的声音之后，身着显眼红披风的人还是从后紧紧抱着站在操控台前的布鲁斯、脸颊贴也贴上了后者的耳朵。至于出现他们在身后的人是如何被冻在原地、张大嘴巴瞪着他们，都没能让他的胳膊松开一丝一毫。这种情侣间常见的亲密姿势远不及上一次巴里撞见的姿势火辣，饶是巴里已经习惯他们为了“增加真实感”所做出的各种亲密行为，眼前这种场面所透露出的嚣张的亲密感还是超出了他的想象。他勉力合上下巴，又轻拍起自己的半边脸后甩甩头、逼自己把愈发膨胀的好奇心丢在了一腔愤慨之后，对，拿回蝙蝠镖、向布鲁斯控诉克拉克的所作所为才是他的主要目的，至于那些可疑的蛛丝马迹还有戴安娜意有所指的电话都可以之后再说。

“克拉——”

“巴里，”这才放开克拉克的布鲁斯转身后便朝着巴里走去，而一道把实现投过来的布鲁斯则退远了两步小幅度地冲他点点头，“有件事，我想我必须要告诉你真相了。”

“关于蝙蝠镖的事我想我也必须要和你好好谈谈了！”

此刻比起绝对能引起他好奇的真相，他反而更在意自己那个被平白无故抢走的宝贝，还有布鲁斯压根不在意这件事的态度，他甚至还一声招呼都不打就切断了通话！什么时候开始克拉克可疑的行迹已经传染到了这个联盟里最正常、最不会被改变的布鲁斯身上？等拿回蝙蝠镖之后，他认为自己就算是为了联盟的未来、也有必要去好好查出个究竟才行。

“我和布鲁斯不是所谓的临时情侣，”克拉克完全没去管巴里说了什么，他在一个合适的位置停下了，在和巴里面对面的距离间，他慢慢道出了那个他以为巴里早就能猜到的事实：

“我们是一对真正的情侣，在戴安娜做出那个提议之前，我们就已经在一起很久了。”

一阵短促的沉默后，巴里吞咽了一下口水，他迟缓地眨了下眼睛，看着盯住他一动不动毫无反应的克拉克，又吞咽了一次。比起要消化他所在的这个联盟的主席和顾问不是一对假扮的情侣、他更难接受的似乎是所有人都早已猜到的那点：

“……告诉我我是第一个知道真相的。”

布鲁斯的一记咳嗽像要掩饰住什么，他清清嗓子，尽量压低声音替克拉克补充道：

“其他人都已经知道了。”

“那我是最后一个知道的？”巴里立马抬起手，他的手指对着天空盲目地转了一圈后又僵硬地指向了自己，“还是……这也是你们为了和我开玩笑特地撒的谎？”

说出这话的巴里显然还抱着最后一丝丝的信任与期待，但原本还关注着他们之间对话的布鲁斯只是转过了身，把他不想说的话留给克拉克去说，而克拉克根本对做这件事乐意至极：

“很抱歉，巴里，”他甚至还挂着并不显露歉意的笑容，“你确实是最后一个知道的。”

“我就知道你有什么在瞒着我！而且是故意瞒着我的！我就知道！”巴里揉了把头发，尖声叫喊起来，他用夸张的动作想在克拉克面前表达自己到底有多受伤多委屈，但不仅克拉克笑眯眯地看着他无动于衷，就连站在一边的布鲁斯都直接转身走开了，他发誓他在布鲁斯转身的那个瞬间、从布鲁斯的嘴角看到了笑意，他无比确定那是来自始作俑者毫不同情的笑意，他也无比确定那个许久以前站在他面前邀请他加入的布鲁斯•韦恩露出了这样的神情！原来谈恋爱不止会改变一个人，还会毁了联盟成员之间基本的爱与信任！

“你们不能这么对我！不！太过分了！所有人都不能这么对我！”

“只要你能原谅我们，”克拉克在巴里即将发出下一声怒吼前做出了不怎么有诚意的弥补，“我可以答应你一个条件。”

“随便什么？”

“随便什么。”

“那作为被欺骗后的补偿，”仿佛立刻就被安抚了情绪的巴里小心翼翼地做了最后一次尝试，“那蝙蝠镖能还给我吗？”

克拉克用一个眨眼给巴里送去了期待，又用接下来的斩钉截铁彻底斩断了他的念想：

“当然不能，除了这个。”

他怎么可能接受自己的恋人给除了自己之外的人保留如此特殊的礼物？那些所有他没能参与的过去都将真的过去，从此以后，他会以光明正大的身份、来霸占布鲁斯的所有时间与空间，没有人能再从布鲁斯那儿得到一丁点的特别关照，就算是他忠诚善良的成员们也不行。

而同样无法接受克拉克竟然会如此对待他的巴里，也在倍受冲击之后，发出了切实而凄厉的哀嚎：

“我真的，真的，再也不会相信你们了！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年3月18日，以此记录。


End file.
